


【彻夏】欲火之迷恋的肉体

by menghuancanxiang



Category: Shiki - Fandom, 尸鬼
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menghuancanxiang/pseuds/menghuancanxiang
Summary: 单纯肉
Relationships: 武藤彻&结城夏野
Kudos: 1





	【彻夏】欲火之迷恋的肉体

“natuno（夏野），我喜欢你。”  
夏野不满脸红着说:“都说了别叫我名字了！”  
彻委屈:“不行嘛？可我喜欢叫你的名字。”  
夏野继续脸红不满的说:“随便你好了，烦死了。”  
彻一秒开心道:“真哒，natuno”抱住夏野。  
夏野脸红说:“你……唔，你……在……干嘛？”  
没说完就被彻亲到嘴  
“唔……别这样……”  
吮吸着夏野的甜蜜的嘴唇的彻，继而大胆的伸舌冲向夏野的嘴里的舌头，舌与舌交缠好似蛇与蛇的尾巴交尾。一会儿接完吻之后，彻看着夏野可爱性感的表情忍不住在他耳边温柔喃喃道:“natuno，我爱你哦，所以让我抱你吧！～”  
夏野抵不住彻这样的喃喃自语，身体便软了下了变成了一个软软的小朋友，随彻摆弄，彻见夏野变成这样邀请自已，便忍不住漫漫解开夏野的上衣纽扣～直到夏野的粉色的小点露出来～彻看着这美丽的粉色便用自已的舌头舔着，舔到夏野的小粉点，夏野身体一颤一颤的似乎很享受。彻一边舔着夏野的小粉点，一会儿笑着说:“natuno，你的小点已经硬了呢！”随后夏野的小肉棒慢慢勃起的时候恰好被彻发现了，彻邪笑碰着夏野隔着裤子的小肉棒，便说:“舔你的小粉点已经让你很舒服了嘛？还是说刚刚的接吻让你舒服了？”夏野脸红生气的说:“哈，才……没有……啊别碰那。”说着这话的时候，彻已经在把夏野的裤子慢慢脱了下来，摸着隔着内裤的已经勃起的肉棒，揉啊揉，欲情已经使两位天使开始了慢慢的旅程～  
彻接下来把夏野的内裤也慢慢脱了下来，包括自已的上衣也脱了，裤子连带内裤也慢慢脱了下来，脱完之后继续贪婪舔着夏野的小粉点，用手摸着夏野的肉棒，上下撸动，呼啦。  
“啊……啊……别……这样撸……不行……小彻……别……唔……好舒服……唔嗯……别”  
“舒服吗？natuno～，哈啊”  
“唔……嗯。”  
“接下来会更舒服的。”  
彻把自已的手指深入自已的嘴里用舌头舔着，直到液体足够滋润夏野的后穴，便自已的口中拿了出来，先伸进夏野的后穴。  
“唔……嗯……别把……手指伸……，唔。”没说完便被彻的嘴堵了，彻把舌头伸进了夏野的  
嘴里与夏野的舌头交缠着，待夏野的后穴被彻的手指扩张工作好了之后，离开了夏野的嘴，准备把自已的肉棒掏出来，夏野看到之后，像看到美食一般，色情的说着:“等一下，我先给你口，再让你进，不然我会疼的，好不好，小彻？”  
小彻脸红:“好”  
说完之后夏野开始弯下身子伸出舌头去舔着彻的肉棒。像是吃到美食的夏野，美味舔着彻的肉棒，上下舔着，再像咬东西的去包围彻整个肉棒，上下口着。“唔嗯，不行了……要射了，natuno。”  
“那就射吧！小彻，别憋着。”  
“嗯。”说完就开始刷了一声射了，一股白纯的液体，零碎的出现在夏野的脸上，夏野闭着一只眼睛舔着白纯液体说:“唔嗯……你有多久没自慰过了？小彻。”  
彻从自已已射精惊醒后，发现夏野脸上的白纯液体，就立刻准备拿着纸巾想擦掉夏野脸上的白纯液体，一边擦着一边担心的说着:“对不起，natuno，射到你脸上了。”  
夏野像是吃到美食一般舔着嘴上残余的液体，然后脸红说:“没关系，小彻的东西还挺好吃的。”彻看着这么可爱的夏野，已经忍不住把夏野抱在自已的身上，夏野一惊，但被彻吻住，这下使夏野无力推他了……。  
夏野色气的说:“别……吻了，快点把你的给我八……小彻。”  
彻看到这么色情又性感的夏野，终于忍不住了，把自已的肉棒插进夏野那已经扩大的后穴，滋～，抽插……抽插……  
夏野色情脸红:“啊别……那样动……小彻，啊……啊……”  
一会儿彻插到夏野的敏感点～，  
夏野一激灵:“不，那里……不要……啊……啊啊啊……。”  
彻脸红:“这是natuno的敏感点嘛？舒服嘛？natuno。”撩发舔嘴。  
“不……啊……舒服……小彻……吻我。”  
彻一边抽插着一边吻夏野那可爱的嘴唇，与唇舌交缠～。  
一小会儿，小彻对夏野喃喃细语:“夏野我爱你哦～。”  
夏野抵不过小彻的甜蜜言，后穴夹紧了彻的肉棒～。彻笑着对夏野说:“natuno，你好可爱啊，啊不行了，natuno我要射了，可以射到你的穴里嘛？”  
夏野无力道:“可……以……如果……是小彻……的话……可以射……到我的……小穴里……啊啊。”  
噗呲～。  
射完的彻，把自已的肉棒从夏野可爱的小穴拿了出来。  
夏野的小穴现在满是彻的白纯液体，有些流了出来，这么可爱又seqing的夏野谁不喜欢呢？  
两人睡在床上，夏野脸红摸着彻的脸小声的说:“我也爱你啊，小彻。”彻也脸红了。彻回复:“natuno，我们结婚吧！”夏野脸红拿开摸着彻的脸说:“什……，如果是小彻的话我可以考虑一下。”彻高兴抱住夏野说:“真哒～那就好，natuno我喜欢你。”  
两人裸着相拥，只希望时光能够停住，不再旋转……。

～IN THE END～  
～hihihi终于写完了，丢笔，在此给大家拜年祝大家新年快乐！年年快乐w，感谢各位观看！～


End file.
